Vanitas Vanitatum, et Omnia Vanitas
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Ela pensou que um pouco de vaidade e algumas artimanhas funcionariam. Foi aí que residiu seu trágico erro... - FANFIC DO "PROJETO 48", FÓRUM PANDORA'S BOX .


_**Disclaimers:**__ "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" pertence à série "When They Cry", que por sua vez, pertence à 07th Expansion. Satoshi-kun pertence à Petit... Não literalmente, mas sonhar não custa nada. TT_

**Vanitas Vanitatum, et Omnia Vanitas  
**_**Petit Ange**_

_Eu mereço! Eu mereço, cara! Estou... Morta!_

_...Mas eu acredito que um dia Oyashiro-sama ainda vai me dar um cérebro._

_É sim, porque só alguém acéfalo cairia no mesmo conto do vigário pela... Bem, arredondando, centésima vez._

_Por que eu ainda insisto em ouvir a Shion, meu Deus?_

_Por causa da minha estupidez, cá estou eu, vestida nos trajes sumários que o Angel Mort chama de uniforme. Como ninguém aqui foi processado por assédio sexual ainda?_

_Não só isso. Se fosse só o fato de estar vestida de forma vergonhosa, até poderia engolir, de alguma forma..._

_O problema é outro. Definitivamente, o problema propriamente dito é outro._

_Bem, eu acredito que suas curiosidades mórbidas queiram saber da coisa desde o seu princípio, não é?_

_O que eu posso fazer? Vou ter de contar, então._

_Começando do princípio mesmo, me chamo Mion Sonozaki._

_Digamos que eu seja só mais uma habitante normal de Hinamizawa, tirando o fato de ser filha de uma das Três Grandes Famílias. Oras, a Rika-chan também é delas, e daí?_

_Então, há algum tempo, chegou um morador novo aqui..._

_O nome dele é Keiichi Maebara, filho de um fotógrafo famoso._

_Antigamente, o grupo do único Clube da escola era formado pela Rena, Satoko, Rika e eu. Éramos quatro garotas anormais, em suma..._

_Hoje em dia não lembro mais de quem foi a brilhante (insira aqui sarcasmo ou não, fica ao seu gosto) idéia de convidar Keiichi para entrar no barco._

_E o pior: o idiota aceitou._

_Ok, até aí está tudo bem. Ele era um cordeirinho novo e inocente, desconhecendo totalmente nosso Clube, e nós nos divertíamos um bocado com ele._

_Particularmente, eu sei que ele também se divertia com nossas maluquices._

_Foram dias muito normais, muito divertidos... Aquela coisa toda, entende?_

_Até o fatídico dia chegar. Não sei mais quem me disse, se alguém me disse, como eu descobri, em que lugar ou o que eu pensei ou fiz quando me dei conta..._

_Tá bom, eu não vou enrolar!_

_Eu gosto do Keiichi, tá?! É este o meu grande segredo._

_E ele precisa ser muito bem guardado, é claro. Imagina se alguém descobre que eu, a grande Mion, estou gostando dele? Seria horrível!_

_Na verdade, eu continuava me encontrando com o Clube (e porque eu era a chefe e precisava marcar presença obrigatória) e com ele. Graças a Oyashiro-sama, ninguém nunca sequer desconfiou da minha queda._

_Keiichi podia ser um bobão, mas ele também era muito... Legal._

_Ah, por favor, não me obrigue a elogiá-lo mais do que isso!_

_Enfim, ele tinha algumas qualidades que me faziam admirá-lo mais. Maldita maldição! Por que ele não podia ser mais um retardado?!_

_De qualquer forma, nossas atividades do clube costumavam ser na escola..._

_Hum, até aquele dia, claro._

_Pela primeira vez, levamos Keiichi até a loja de brinquedos, onde iria ser realizado um jogo de Karuta [1 valendo 50 mil ienes._

_Nós estávamos lá, é claro, para que o vencedor fizesse o que quisesse com o perdedor._

_E nós jogamos sério. Tínhamos milhares de cartas empilhadas no fim._

_Mas o sinal tocou e eu, que já não estava agüentando ser passada pra trás por ele, sinceramente, disse que havia acabado o jogo._

_Entretanto... O dono da loja deu um presente ao Keiichi._

_Uma boneca sem-graça._

_Tá, tá! Era uma boneca muito bonita, tá bom?!_

_Rena foi a primeira a ficar perto dele, já querendo levá-la para casa como sempre quer quando vê algo meigo. E, bem... Eu fiquei tirando uma com a cara dele._

_Mas eu acho que eu..._

_É, eu queria a boneca! Ai, pronto, falei!_

_Mas por que?! Ele deu a boneca pra Rena!_

_Tudo bem até aí, de novo... Mas ele falou que ela combinava com coisas meigas (em parte, eu concordo), que droga!_

_E pra completar, teve a audácia de me dizer "e você não combina com isso, Mion"._

_Que diabos!_

_Eu fiquei com uma cara de manga chupada, é verdade... Sei lá, fiquei arrasada. Eu sei muito bem que não combino com coisas meigas, mas..._

_Não precisava ter dito que era verdade._

_Podia ser qualquer um, menos o Keiichi a me dizer aquilo._

_Sim, senhoras e senhores, Mion Sonozaki estava morrendo de ciúmes de Rena Ryuuguu e sua boneca nova, presente do próprio Keiichi Maebara._

_Dane-se, eu queria aquela boneca!_

_Fui embora arrasada. E então, veio o segundo problema do dia: Shion._

_Maldita Shion... Ela é uma succubus, uma sereia, chamem como quiserem. E sim, eu lhes aviso desde já para terem muito medo dela._

_Ainda bem que o Satoshi fugiu, tenho pena dele se tivesse ficado com ela..._

_Tá, é mentira, ela é uma boa irmã gêmea._

_De qualquer forma, o telefone tocou, e então, veio a bomba: ela estava em Hinamizawa. Menos mal, eu gosto quando ela vem pra cá._

_Se bem que ela fugiu do colégio interno, mas enfim..._

_Eu disse que precisava falar algo pra ela, porque não tinha mais ninguém à quem recorrer, mas que não podia ser via telefone._

_Marcamos um horário no dia seguinte, e assim, eu apareci._

_Conversa vai, risadas vêm, com um chá no meio de tudo isso e umas velhas e nostálgicas lembranças... Até que eu respirei fundo e disse:_

"_Shion, eu acho que estou gostando de alguém."_

_...Sim, eu já devia ter aprendido que nunca se pode dizer isso pra Shion._

_Acho que nunca fui tão questionada na vida. Muitas e muitas perguntas, começando pelo velho "quem é?" (quando eu disse que era o mesmo menino que eu falava antes, o bobão novato, ela riu, dizendo algo como "eu já sabia!") até o "e que meias ele usou hoje?"._

_Então, em meio àquilo tudo, eu contei que havia ficado com inveja porque uma boneca combina mais com a Rena do que comigo._

"_Mas é claro, onee [2, eu não o culpo de pensar assim."_

_Ugh! Shion maldita, não precisava ser tão sincera!_

_Assim, Mion Sonozaki ouviu por longas horas toda uma conversa sobre agir como um homem sem um pênis. Bem, eu uso uma saia, oras! Ao menos isso._

_...Ah! E meus peitos são tão grandes quanto os dela!_

_Como se isso fosse alguma coisa..._

_Enfim, assim chegamos à conclusão que eu não precisava agir como uma machinho 24h por dia e que, se eu quisesse conquistá-lo, precisaria de um pouco de..._

"_Vaidade, onee, você precisa ser vaidosamente feminina."_

_Aquela piscada cretina de olho dela... Aquele sorrisinho canalha de superioridade... E, mais do que tudo, aquela razão toda..._

_Que diabos...? O que é isso?! O que é ser vaidosa e feminina?! Isso dói!_

"_Mas eu sou uma pessoa muito compreensiva e samaritana acima de tudo, então vou te ajudar, onee."_

_De algum jeito, eu disse 'está bem'._

_Por que eu fui dizer isso...? Assinei meu atestado de óbito, meu Deus..._

_A partir dali, tudo foi rápido demais até pra mim. Em questão de um ou dois dias, Shion disse que queria trocar de lugar comigo e que ia resolver tudo, então._

_Eu fiquei com medo. Vá que ela queira estuprar o Keiichi com a minha identidade._

_Felizmente, ela devolveu as roupas intactas e deu mais um sorrisinho cretino... E sim, eu senti arrepios desagradáveis percorrendo minha espinha._

_Naquela noite, Shion me ligou, e mais uma vez, eu senti o arrepio maldito quando ela falou aquilo:_

"_Onee, venha aqui em casa amanhã. Vou te fazer uma surpresa."_

_Em toda minha (maldita) inocência, pensando que talvez ela só estivesse com alguns bolinhos e chá na mesa, eu a visitei. Afinal, ela estava me ajudando de alguma forma. Talvez assistíssemos alguns filmes de solteironas velhas e falássemos mal dos homens._

_Ledo engano. E bota ledo nisso..._

_Fui recebida por uma toalha rosa e felpuda e algumas palavras estranhas que eu não consigo lembrar mais._

_Shion me mostrou o Inferno..._

_Bem, ela disse que era o poder da tecnologia, ou alguma coisa assim..._

_Sei que fui submetida à todo tipo de tortura, pior que as da câmara da nossa família. Banhos de espuma, pedicure e manicure, trato no cabelo, massagens..._

_Minha nossa, o que foi aquilo?_

_Depois do término daquele Primeiro Ato da minha agonia, veio o resto: maquiagem, alguns cremes, e toda uma sorte de coisas estranhas..._

_Mion Sonozaki, euzinha aqui, nunca havia usado maquiagem antes daquela barbárie sem precedentes cometida por minha própria gêmea._

_Sim, meu rosto foi maculado (extremamente, diga-se de passagem) naquele dia..._

_Ok, antes que me perguntem, eu admito que gostei. E muito._

_Porque, pela primeira vez na vida também eu me senti muito bonita. Sim, aquela era eu, realmente, me olhando no espelho!_

_Então isso era o "poder da vaidade feminina" da qual Shion falava?_

_Ela tinha operado um milagre... Quem sabe não fosse Oyashiro-sama._

_Meu cabelo nunca tinha brilhado tanto e eu não sabia que meus olhos ficavam daquele jeito usando rímel... Ai meu Deus, eu tinha tudo isso de lábio mesmo...?_

_É, eu babei muito em cima de mim mesma._

_Talvez eu tenha negligenciado um pouco minha 'mulher interior'... Tá, e daí? Eu estava muito perfeita, fala sério!_

_Shion teve de me dizer pra juntar meu queixo e parar de ficar com cara de idiota em frente ao espelho._

_Como meu estômago não pode ficar feminino, nós fomos comer algo na cozinha._

_E assim, ela completou a sessão:_

"_Hoje você vai trocar de lugar comigo e ir trabalhar no Angel Mort, Mion!"_

_Sempre quando Shion fala meu nome é porque trama alguma coisa muito diabólica ou porque está de TPM. Ninguém em TPM perde sua tarde dando um banho de beleza na sua irmã, então só podia ser algo maligno._

_Parabéns, Mion, você estava certa!_

_Em pouco tempo, de alguma maneira que eu desconheço, eu estava fingindo ser uma Shion extremamente produzida e já estava no restaurante._

_Agora, façam a soma: perfume maquiagem roupa fetichista._

_Sacaram? Definitivamente, meu ego ficou nas alturas. Eu estava sendo praticamente assediada descaradamente por todos._

_Ao mesmo tempo, claro, eu temia que alguém me puxasse pra algum canto..._

_Mas minha sorte é mesmo incrível e nada de mais aconteceu. E lá estava eu, servindo mesas pacientemente, quando a porta do restaurante abre._

_SHION FILHA DA MÃE!!_

_Sim, a minha reação já demonstra quem havia entrado._

_Eu sei que convidar o Keiichi foi armação sua, irmã cretina que eu vou matar quando sair daqui! Se eu soubesse que ia me torturar desse jeito..._

_Não, espera... Ela me arrumou toda, veio com um papo de vaidade e feminilidade e tudo o mais... Então... Não acredito! EU FUI A IDIOTA DA HISTÓRIA!!_

_Eu mereço! Eu mereço, cara! Estou... Morta!_

_Isso foi familiar, não é? Pois é. Chegamos ao princípio, onde eu havia parado antes._

_Cá estou eu, então, indo recepcionar o novo cliente com um rosto cheio de maquiagem (tá, não tá tão cheio assim, mas vocês entendem!) e totalmente nervosa..._

_Credo, como eles podem chamar isso de roupa de trabalho? Keiichi pode praticamente me imaginar nua a partir de agora._

"_Boa tarde, bem-vindo ao Angel Mort."_

_Ele me encarou abobalhado. Era o que eu temia! Mas que droga!_

_E o pior é que, mesmo sendo um olhar abobalhado, ainda me faz respirar com dificuldade. Cara, eu odeio o amor... Com toda minha alma, depois disso..._

"_Eeeei, Shion! Bela roupa, como sempre..." – e deu o velho riso tarado tão característico dos visitantes desse lugar. Aliás..._

_Você é mesmo um cretino, Keiichi Maebara..._

_Cadê o meu elogio (ou da Shion, tanto faz) em relação ao meu cabelo e minha maquiagem? E esse perfume que eu nunca usei! O olhar abobalhado era pela roupa?!_

_Homens! Malditos homens, malditos mesmo!_

_Ai, por Oyashiro-sama! Eu estou agindo como uma mulher!_

_Acho que é o efeito da maquiagem... Não pode ser. A Shion vai apanhar o triplo do que apanharia antes por me transformar num bibelô._

"_O-obrigada, acho..." – o que mais eu poderia dizer?_

_E antes que perguntem, eu gaguejava de ódio extremo, não de vergonha, apesar dela ter seu por cento incluso na gagueira._

"_Eu não sabia que hoje era promoção da casa! Foi bom ter me convidado!"_

_Ahn? É promoção da casa...? Bem, aja com naturalidade, Mion._

"_Como poderíamos deixar na mão um cliente tão especial? Espero que Maebara-san tenha vindo disposto a honrar sua palavra."_

"_Mas é claro! Ninguém é páreo pra mim em matéria de comida!"_

_Que droga, eu não sei rir como a Shion. Acho que essa risada pareceu falsa. Que droga maior? Ele percebeu isso. Droga._

"_Ohoho, quer alguma coisa, senhor Maebara-san [3?!" – credo, essa doeu até em mim._

"_O especial da casa, Shion! Hoje eu vou me acabar!"_

"_Yahoo! Agora mesmo!"_

_Graças a Oyashiro-sama eu saí correndo antes dele me olhar de novo. Digamos que eu tenha me empolgado um pouco no papel e tenha exclamado algo muito... Anti-Shion._

_É tudo culpa da maquiagem, eu tô dizendo!_

_Maldita hora em que resolvi ouvir Shion Sonozaki e aquele papinho de 'vaidade feminina'. Ela sim quem devia ter o kanji do Demônio nas costas, não eu._

_Ela deve ter feito algum pacto maldito com o diabo quando menor._

_Não é possível que alguém consiga armar essa coisa toda em dois dias... Bem, nada é impossível pra ela, na verdade._

_Ainda bem mesmo que Satoshi-kun sumiu..._

_Aliás, agora que eu andei reparando, olhando aqui nesse espelho. Incrivelmente, meu rosto fica ainda mais evidenciado com a maquiagem nessas... Roupas._

_Cara, eu sou demais mesmo! Depois de espancar a Shion, preciso agradecê-la por me fazer ver que eu tenho salvação._

_Como pode o Keiichi não notar isso aqui? Ele deve ser muito burro mesmo!_

_Deve? Estamos falando dele... Ele __**é**__ burro, ora essa, Mion._

_Vê-lo comer como um porco só aumentou a certeza da minha teoria. Minha mãe ficaria horrorizada se o visse._

_Até eu já estou assim... Se bem que..._

_E daí se eu como parecido? Eu só tô dando uma de fêmea hoje, excepcionalmente hoje!_

_É tudo culpa da maldita boneca! Não! É tudo culpa do Keiichi! Se ele tivesse me dado a maldita boneca e tivesse dito antes que eu combinava com ela..._

_A bandeja não tem culpa, eu sei, mas eu ainda vou entortá-la até ela virar uma esfera, imaginando que seja a cabeça dele._

_Espero que ninguém esteja notando essa aura assassina ao meu redor._

"_Hum, Shion, a Mion tá legal? Eu não vi ela hoje na escola."_

_Como explicar que eu era a Mion que ficou a manhã e parte da tarde toda recebendo um banho e tosa na casa de sua irmã gêmea ao invés de ter ido à aula?_

_Novamente, a culpa é da 'vaidade feminina cretina' da Shion._

"_Ahn, bem... Eu não a vi hoje também... Talvez esteja... Resfriada, é claro!" – grande gênio, por que eu nunca penso nessas coisas mais cedo?_

"_É mesmo? Mande melhoras pra ela se a vir."_

_Talvez eu esteja exigindo um pouco demais, mas bem que ele podia dizer alguma coisa a mais, não é...? Ah, claro, se a Rena estivesse vestindo um uniforme pervertido do Angel Mort, ele iria babar em cima dela ao invés da comida e jurar amor eterno, não?_

_Eu, Mion Sonozaki, me corroendo de ciúmes em pleno local de trabalho da minha irmã._

_Que decadência, Deus... Que decadência..._

_Como haviam mais marmanjos necessitados de 'carinho e atenção', decidi deixar Keiichi sozinho um pouco. Como a Shion consegue trabalhar aqui? Acho que consigo entender agora o porquê dela já não temer mais nada._

_Vamos acelerar um pouco as coisas até o momento em que surgiu a terceira (que seja a última, por favor!) complicação do dia:_

"_Ei, Shion, você não quer companhia até em casa?"_

_O blush já havia me deixado um pouco corada, claro, mas essa pergunta mexeu um pouco mais nos meus nervos já um tanto sensíveis desde a primeira olhadela no espelho do quarto da minha gêmea hoje de tarde._

"_E-eu? Companhia...?! P-por que a pergunta?"_

"_Já é noite, é perigoso uma garota ficar andando sozinha até o seu apartamento, Shion."_

_É incrível o dom dos homens (principalmente deste em especial) de conseguirem, de alguma forma, ficarem cretinos mesmo falando coisas bonitas._

"_Bem, é verdade, mas..."_

_Tá, mas ele ia me levar pro apartamento da Shion e eu moro na residência Sonozaki. Esses dois lugares são longe, seria uma viagem inútil._

"_Eu preguiço agradecer pelo convite e o maravilhoso jantar! Por favor!"_

_Frise muito e deixe num negrito absurdo um __**eu odeio o amor**__. Se puder pôr em letras enormes, também ajudaria muito._

_Meu coração de manteiga cedeu ao pedido dele, afinal. E o que é pior: minha mente fértil ainda imaginou mil e uma peripécias pelo caminho._

_Digamos que, no fim, ele estava me esperando na porta do recinto e eu me trocava devagar lá no vestiário._

_A Shion ia ficar tão decepcionada quanto eu..._

_Essa maquiagem toda não adiantou nada, nem o perfume nem o shampoo cheiroso e os cremes todos. Keiichi não notou absolutamente nada do nosso esforço e o plano foi ridículo. Ou ela estava com sono quando pensou nisso ou eu fui a débil mental e não fiz nada certo._

_Eu estava com raiva, ora essa!_

_E arranquei toda aquela tintura toda da minha cara, sim senhor! Com um prazer sádico, diga-se de passagem._

_Ao mesmo tempo, admito que doeu no coração ver a água da pia levando a sombra, o blush e um pouco do rímel embora._

_No fim, minha 'vaidade feminina' não foi o suficiente._

_Não fiz nada e cá estou... Só mais um machinho vestido nas roupas apertadas da irmã, com um coração partido e uma torneira aberta._

_Eu sei que não devo sentir inveja da Rena, mas a vontade é forte._

_Tudo culpa da boneca, eu sei que é! Tudo culpa dessa minha vontade idiota de querer que o Keiichi também me olhe como uma mulher!_

_Quando saí do Angel Mort, ele me abanou sorridente._

"_Vamos embora, Shion!"_

_Murmurei um 'claro' qualquer e o segui. E assim seguimos adiante pelas ruas escuras de Hinamizawa. É incrível como só notei agora que as pessoas vão dormir bem cedo até aqui... Era o esperado de uma pequena vila, afinal._

"_Ei, Shion."_

"_Sim?"_

_Meu coração pulsou mais rápido. Será que ele ia perguntar sobre a maquiagem ou o perfume (doce demais, na minha opinião, mas...) da Shion, ou ia comentar decentemente o fato de eu ficar legal naquela roupa? Pode até ser da comida, tanto faz._

"_Você pode me convidar mais vezes nesses dias de promoção? Ontem a Rena-chan me deu um obento [4, mas a comida do seu restaurante é melhor."_

_Elementar, caro Watson. Eu devia saber que uma vez Keiichi, sempre Keiichi._

"_Mas... É... Claro, Maebara-san..." – acho que o ódio animalesco que corre nas minhas veias está começando a transbordar com as palavras._

_Quer saber? A Rena merece mesmo um tapado desses!_

_O que diabos eu vi nisso?! Tapado maldito, cretino, miserável! Honra mesmo o nome dos homens! Como eu pude elogiá-lo tanto antes?!_

_Resignada, chutei uma pedrinha qualquer dali que voou certeira até amontoado de flores próximo do parquinho que o dito cujo enfeitava._

"_Olha só! Tem roseiras aqui!"_

"_É mesmo..." – comentei só para não ficar sem dizer nada._

_Silenciosamente, ele foi até lá e lutou contra os espinhos para colher a rosa mais perfeita. Pelo menos pensamos parecido, porque ele pegou bem a que eu estava de olho. Não que isso seja algo do qual deva me orgulhar._

_Aliás, faça as contas, Mion: Keiichi pega uma rosa linda e diz que Rena lhe deu um obento ontem. É CLARO, É CLARO! Ele vai presenteá-la com isso em retribuição!_

_Eu não estou com inveja. Nem um pouco. Nem um pouco mesmo._

_ARGH! Eu estou morrendo soterrada em inveja!_

_Sinto até saudades da sensação de ser a garota mais bonita de toda Hinamizawa que eu senti essa tarde. Se bem que agora já tirei a maquiagem e estou ignorando o perfume dos cabelos mesmo._

_Grande 'vaidade'. Nós colocamos um perfume gostoso, nos produzimos todas... E pra quê?! Para o tapado felizardo nem notar que as gêmeas trocaram de lugar!_

_Irritante. Muito irritante._

_E o que mais me irrita é o fato de eu estar formulando agora mesmo uma imagem mental da Rena-chan recebendo a maldita rosa com aquele seu sorriso meigo._

"_Rosa bonita." – se eu falasse mais, ia gritar como um gorila._

"_É mesmo, não é? Vou dar essa aqui pra uma pessoa especial."_

_E olha que ela mentiu que Mion estava agonizando numa cama em febre (hum, não foi exatamente assim, mas e daí?). Keiichi maldito, nem falou da saúde dela depois disso!_

_Acho que depois disso eu fiquei com um certo ódio extremo reprimido e nem notei mais que estava andando, respirando e acompanhando ele._

_Definitivamente, não queiram ficar desse jeito, sério. É terrível._

"_Chegamos, Shion."_

_Só a frase em si não ia me acordar, mas é que ele tocou no meu ombro, então a fúria passou por um ínfimo momento, suficiente pra me fazer prestar atenção no que ele disse._

"_Ah, é claro."_

_Não ia nem dignar um 'obrigada' pra esse cretino, mas..._

_Que diabos...?!_

_Essa não é a casa da Shion! É a residência Sonozaki, que droga!_

_Ele é retardado ao ponto de não saber, mesmo com todo esse tempo de convivência, que a Shion mora num apartamento do outro lado da vila?!_

"_M-Maebara-san, aqui é..."_

"_É a sua casa, não é, Mion?"_

_Hã... Pára o mundo, eu quero descer, por favor._

_Vamos tentar numerar as perguntas que me assolavam: mas como? Como ele sabe que eu sou eu? Será que eu fiz algo errado? Será que foi o 'yahoo' mesmo? Mas e a Shion? Ela tá me esperando, não é? Ele notou o make-up então? O que está acontecendo...?_

_Muitas perguntas, não é? É, eu também achei chato demais._

"_E-eu não..."_

"_Você não sabe fingir que é a Shion, Mion. Eu sabia desde o início."_

"_...Como?!" – consegui formular a primeira frase da noite sem gaguejar._

"_Bem, a Shion não tem aquela tatuagem nas costas." – ele riu._

_Quando eu penso que ele poderia finalmente dar uma dentro, Keiichi vem e faz isso! MAS EU MEREÇO MESMO!!_

_Sem dúvidas, no entanto, é saber que eu fui tão idiota a ponto de nem notar que o pedaço de pano que eles chamam de 'uniforme' realmente não cobriria toda a tatuagem nas minhas costas. Que ingenuidade..._

"_Feh... Eu vou indo."_

"_Espera um pouco, Mion!"_

"_O que é agora?"_

"_Eu ia dar pra você por estar doente, mas já que foi mentira... Isso é pra você por ter me proporcionado um jantar agradável e uma visão ainda mais agradável que a comida."_

_E então, ele estendeu a rosa pra mim._

_Isso tá mesmo acontecendo? Kei-kun está me oferecendo a rosa que eu estava de olho e crente que seria da Rena?_

_SHION, EU TE AMO! Sempre botei fé nos seus planos!_

"_E Mion..."_

"_Sim, Kei-chan?" – tomara que o meu rosto não esteja sorridente ou idiota demais quando e tentei dar um sorriso amigável agora._

"_Eu me enganei. Achei que você ficaria terrível de maquiagem, mas foi bem o contrário. Da próxima vez, mantenha-a no rosto, tá bom?"_

_Ok, eu não sei o que eu pensei quando ele disse isso nem sei porque não desmaiei de felicidade. Ninguém precisa saber disso, é claro._

"_Boa noite."_

_E assim, o tapado foi embora, sem nem me deixar concluir a frase que eu tentava em vão murmurar em meio às sílabas repetidas._

"_Meu... Deus..."_

_Acho que meu rosto ficou mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. E talvez eu não consiga subir direito as escadas com as pernas tão bambas._

_Ah, dane-se também. Eu descobri que a vaidade feminina realmente funciona!_

_Shion tinha razão, afinal... Um pouquinho de cuidado faz milagres._

_Mas o Keiichi vai ficar me devendo uma rosa bem mais bonita amanhã quando eu passar um gloss nos lábios._

_**FIM.**_

_[1 Karuta (leitura katakana para "Carta") é um jogo onde o líder lê provérbios japoneses e a pessoa que pegar a carta que tenha a ver com o provérbio primeiro ganha. Obviamente, quem amontoar mais cartas até o fim do jogo vence._

_[2 Pra quem não sabe, "onee" basicamente é "irmã"._

_[3 No Japão, "Keiichi-san" por exemplo já é "senhor Keiichi" por si só, então é como se Mion tivesse falado 'senhor' duas vezes na frase._

_[4 Obento é aquela clássica caixinha de lanches japonesa (contando com a comida dentro, é claro)._

_**Nota #1:**__ Fanfic escrita em resposta ao desafio "Projeto 48 Horas", do fórum Pandora's Box e da Juli-chan.  
__**Nota #2:**__ Basicamente, a fic se passa em algum tempo do arco Meakashi-Hen. Usem a imaginação...  
__**Nota #3:**__ Muito provavelmente vá haver um certo lapso, porque eu não lembro se a Shion já havia chegado antes ou depois do famigerado jogo de Karuta.  
__**Nota #4:**__ Aliás, o título é um ditado latino que significa "_Vaidade das vaidades, tudo é vaidade_"._

_Aproveitando o espaço, quero dedicar minha nota honrosa para a Akane Kittsune._

_É claro que ela merece totalmente essa nota só com seu nome. - Se eu tivesse mais fics pra pôr o nome dela mencionado, certamente o faria (fim do momento 'baba ovo')._


End file.
